The subject matter disclosed herein relates to device for testing electrical service, and in particular to a device for electrical meters that allows the independent testing of electrical measurements made by the electrical meter.
Electrical meters are used to provide a measurement of the amount of electrical power consumed by a customer. Electrical meters are typically installed by a utility at a customers facility adjacent the location where the electrical power line enters the building. Electrical meters typically have an interface, such as an electronic display or a set of dials for example, that allows both the customer and the utility to review the amount of electrical power measured by the meter. The electrical meters are periodically (e.g. monthly) read by the utility to determine how much the customer should be billed. The meters may be read by sending personnel to each meter to record the measurements, or the data may be transmitted electronically to the utility. It should be appreciated that it is desirable that the electrical meter accurately measure the amount of electrical power consumed.
Periodically, it is desirable to test the measurements of the electrical meter to ensure that the measurements are accurate. Measurements by the meter could vary for a number of reasons, such as meter component failure, tampering or a broken or cut neutral conductor for example. To make these measurements, the utility typically needs access to the customer's circuit breaker panel. As a result, the testing needed to be scheduled when the customer was available to allow access to the facility. Often resulting in an inconvenience for the customer and the utility.
While existing devices and methods for checking the accuracy of electrical meters are suitable for their intended purposes, improvements may be made in allowing testing of the electrical meter location without entering a customer's facility.